


Shout

by slinkydoodle



Series: Tears For Fears [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Amputation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kaz/Venom if you squint, M/M, Minor Character Death, The skulls are there at the beginning for like 8 seconds, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkydoodle/pseuds/slinkydoodle
Summary: Kaz's torture at the hands of the Soviets
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake
Series: Tears For Fears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took me like 3 hours to write and brought me out of writer's block :) dont read this if its going to trigger you.
> 
> title is from shout by tears for fears
> 
> i wont spoil the torture for you but if you want to know what is in here go ahead and check the end notes

When his men began dropping like flies around him in the mist, Kaz was sure he would die then and there. He worried he’d never see Snake again, feeling the Skulls crowd around him, closing him in. But, just as suddenly as they’d arrived, they were gone. Kaz had thought he was safe, for a split second. Then, before he could even react, he was cracked in the back of the head.

Kaz woke up to an icy bucket of water being dumped onto his face. He gasped and his eyes shot open, only to be shut again just as quickly due to the harsh light in the room. He coughed and spluttered and a rough hand grabbed his face and tilted it up. Before he even knew what was happening, a man began shouting at him in Russian, confusing Kaz even further. As he began to wake up, it dawned on him what was going on. His first instinct of course, was to fight back.

Kaz thrashed in the chair he was tied down to, rocking the thing forwards once before he was stopped. The man who was shouting at him stepped back and another man kicked his chair over, and Kaz hit his head on the hard concrete.

When he woke up again, he was sitting at a table. He tried to stand up, but once again found he couldn’t. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and his right arm was… strapped to the table? He tried to lift it up, but to no avail. A man sat down across from him and folded his hands in front of himself. Kaz stared at the man’s hands for a moment, then shifted his focus up to the man’s face. He had a calm smile, and Kaz felt like this was meant to put him at ease, rather than how on edge he was feeling. The man spoke slowly, clearly, so that Kaz would have no excuse of not hearing him properly.

“Where is he?”

Kaz sat there for a moment, uncomprehending.

“What?” 

The man frowned. He gave Kaz a look, like he was about to scold a child for being rude. The man turned to his right and looked pensive for a moment. Then, he picked something up off of what Kaz assumed was a tray or small table. Kaz tried to sit up a little taller, in hopes of seeing what the man had next to him.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to crane his neck for very long, as the man sat a pair of pliers on the table. He folded his hands again and looked Kaz in the eyes and  _ smiled _ . 

“Where is he?”

Kaz shook his head slowly, maintaining eye contact. The man sighed, gently lifting Kaz’s hand. He held Kaz’s thumb firmly in place with one hand, and with the other, as Kaz watched with mild horror, picked up the pliers. Kaz swallowed thickly, trying not to look as worried as he currently felt.

The pliers clamped down on the end of his short fingernail. Kaz opened his mouth to say something, but cut whatever it was off by biting down hard into his own tongue. He let out a muffled shout as blood filled his mouth, and looked down at his fingernail, barely hanging on by a scrap of skin. The man dropped the pliers, bumping against Kaz’s nail bed, and tore the nail off with his fingers. Kaz whimpered at the pain more so than the sight, and shut his eyes tight.

“Where is he?”

The tone the man took with him was sharp and venomous. Kaz opened his mouth again, shaking his head and blinking incredulously. He still couldn’t take his eyes off of his hand. The man sighed and clamped the pliers down on the end of his index finger’s nail. He gritted his teeth and breathed hard through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut just as he felt the nail separate from his hand. The second one wasn’t as bad as the first, but it still hurt like hell. At least he knew what to expect at this point. 

The man skipped over to his pinkie finger, tearing the nail off in quick succession with his ring finger’s nail. Kaz hissed through his teeth, but this wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Then, as the man tore the nail off his middle finger, the bottom half came off, but the top half refused to budge. The man huffed, grabbing Kaz’s finger tightly before digging one side of the pliers into his nail bed, under what was left of the nail. He grabbed it tightly with the pliers and twisted while he pulled out, ripping a scream out of Kaz.

The man stroked the back of Kaz’s hand, hushing him softly. Kaz bit his lip, whimpering at the pain in his bloody fingertips. 

“Where is he.”

It wasn’t a question anymore, it was a demand. Kaz gritted his teeth, steeling himself against whatever else this dude would throw at him, and smiled.

“Fuck you.”

This was the wrong answer. The man reached down to grab something else off of his tray, which happened to be a large, heavy looking kitchen knife. Kaz swallowed, looking from the shiny blade to the man’s face, completely devoid of expression. The man held his pinkie finger apart from the rest of his fingers, and Kaz knew what was going to happen. He lined the sharp knife up with Kaz’s finger and cut sharply down, like he was slicing open a melon. It didn’t feel like anything, for a split second, and before the pain set in, Kaz thought it sounded almost like biting into a baby carrot. Then, he screamed. He screamed for a long while, it felt.

His vision was blurry with tears, but he still got queasy as he watched the man brush his finger away with the knife, like he was pushing a sliced onion off a cutting board and into his pan. Kaz felt another finger go, and this one was worse. It hurt more, it was louder, and the man didn’t get one clean chop like he had with the first finger. He realigned his knife and pushed it down hard, again. Once again, the man brushed the finger away like it was nothing. Kaz screamed louder when the man took his middle and index finger at the same time. It felt like lightning in his bones, shocking up his arm and into his shoulder. Kaz’s other hand clamped tight as a vice around the leg of the chair. 

“Where is he.”

Kaz looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a garbled cry as his thumb came off, just about as easily as his ring finger. Halfway through the flesh, the man began sawing back and forth through the bone, causing Kaz to retch violently. He sobbed hard and chewed the inside of his cheek while he tried to blink away the tears. 

“Are you going to cooperate now?”

Kaz looked the man in the eye, tilted his head back defiantly, and spat blood into his face.

The man was seething now. He threw the knife from the table and slammed his and down in search of another implement. The metal tray clattered to the floor, and he stood up. The tool was set down on the man’s seat. He unstrapped Kaz’s arm from the table and grabbed his wrist, yanking him down so that his chest was pressed against the table. The man ripped his belt off, tying it tight around Kaz’s upper arm, close to the armpit. Kaz tried to sit up, but to no avail as the man slammed him back down onto the table and reached over to pick up whatever tool he’d selected. He held it up to the light, just long enough for Kaz to identify it as a bonesaw.

Kaz came to, again, much to his own surprise, and reached up to rub his face. Except he couldn’t. He looked down, confused, and found his arm was missing. Oh. He shut his eyes again. 

Kaz woke up to being slapped across the face, this time. Comparatively, it was the least rude awakening he’d had so far. He looked around, surveying the faces surrounding him. The man who had cut him up was missing. Kaz found a small comfort in that, at least. Kaz found himself laying on his back, which was new. One of the men around him spoke, but it was in Russian. He cursed himself for not learning from Ocelot when he’d had the chance. 

A rough cloth was placed over his face, which Kaz found rather inoffensive. Then, quickly coming to his senses as he felt the cloth pulled taut over his face, Kaz struggled against his restraints. He heard the men around him laughing, and heard one of them open his canteen. The water was dumped onto his face, and Kaz gasped reflexively. If it was only canteens, Kaz thought as a second was poured onto the cloth, it wouldn’t be  _ that _ bad. 

The bucket came next. Kaz tried to breathe, but the water flowed into his mouth and nose and burned, causing him to cough. He coughed hard as another bucket was dumped onto his head, trying his best to force the water out. 

The men around him stopped laughing quicker than Kaz expected. One of them peeled the cloth off of Kaz’s face and they pulled him up, where he choked on the water and sneezed. He figured the men must have found him really goddamn boring if they gave up on waterboarding him that quickly. Once his coughing fit was over, someone behind him pulled a sack over his head and they dragged him out to a truck. They tied his feet together and his hand to one of the wooden slats on the side of the truck.

He didn’t even bother trying to escape, just took a well deserved nap. He woke up several times on their trip, mostly due to the rough dirt roads they were driving over. He was asleep when they arrived, and it was dark outside. Kaz tried his best to peer through the bag on his head, but the most he could see was changes in light. They took him into a bright room and sat him down in a chair, which once again, he was tethered to. Someone tore the sack off and Kaz winced at the bright light, turning his chin toward his shoulder and looking down to shield his eyes from the light as best as he could.

Kaz’s chin was lifted by a large hand, not quite as rough as some of the others. Kaz looked at his face, trying to memorize it for future Kaz to use as target practice when he got out of here.

“Where is your boss.”

There it was, the question of the hour it seemed! Kaz snorted softly and shook his head.

“You think if I knew where he was, I’d be out here?” He rasped.

“That is not what I asked.” The man was stern. Kaz didn’t like him.

“I don’t  _ know _ where he is. Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you fuckers where he was.”

The man sighed and gestured to someone behind Kaz. Kaz tried to crane his head in the direction of them, but, once again, the chair he sat on was knocked on its side. Kaz screamed out as he landed on the fresh, raw stump of his right arm. The man who knocked him over picked up what looked like a  _ very _ heavy axe. 

Before Kaz could even panic, the axe was raised above the man’s head and swung  _ hard _ down into the side of his shin. Kaz opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The axe made quick work of his leg, but Kaz was already out cold. 

When he woke up, he was alone. There was a bag over his head, and it was completely silent. Kaz let out a sigh of absolute relief, he could almost cry tears of joy. He let himself relax as best as he could. There was a position that made his arm and leg hurt less, but his stomach still let him know that he very much needed to eat something. The bastards had given him water, but no food. He supposed it was to prevent a possible escape- he could hardly sit up, let alone run away.

When the silence was broken by footsteps, Kaz could have almost cried. The door to the room he was in creaked open and someone came and hauled him up, over their shoulders. Kaz groaned quietly, his stomach being uncomfortably pressed against by the man’s shoulder. As he was brought outside, he felt his pants suddenly get much colder. When the hell had he pissed himself? It was dark outside, Kaz could tell through the bag.

He wasn’t put into a car, like he half expected to be. The man brought him into a building and rested him up against a wall. Kaz’s arm was lifted up and he heard the clink of handcuffs. He jerked his hand against the restraints, finding his hand was chained to a metal pole. The man kicked him in the side and left.

Kaz sat there for God knows how long before he finally drifted off to sleep. In his dreams, the Boss came to him. Came for him. Pulled the bag off of Kaz’s head and told him that all the men that’d hurt him were dead. Picked him up and carried him and brought him to the helicopter, brought him home. Kaz woke up and cursed at himself under his breath. He hadn’t even allowed himself to think about Snake after being captured. He knew he wasn’t coming. And now he was dreaming about him? Kaz was a mess.

A little while later, a man came in and tore the bag off of his head. Kaz frowned at him, but before he could even think to speak, the man was pressing his canteen to Kaz’s lips.

“Drink.”

His accent was so thick that Kaz could hardly understand him, but he got the jist of the situation on his own. He gulped the water down appreciatively, letting it run down his sticky throat. He could have moaned from how wonderful the cool water tasted. As the man pulled his canteen away, Kaz followed, water dripping down his chin. He swiped his tongue over his teeth, and in his best Russian, told the man thank you. The bag went back over his head.

The next time the bag was pulled off of his head, the handcuffs were removed as well. Kaz figured he was in for another round of torture. If he hadn’t talked yet, he could keep it up for just a little longer. What was the absolute worst that could happen?

Kaz sat with arm and legs restrained, once again, to the legs and arm of a chair. It was getting old at this point. 

“Tied to a chair, again? You are really unoriginal, ah?”

He didn’t get a reaction. Instead of testing his luck and trying again, Kaz chose to shut up. One man stood behind him and another in front. The one in front of him, who’s hair was about the same color as Kaz’s, crushed his thumb and forefinger into opposite sides of Kaz’s face, where his teeth met. Kaz tried to clamp his mouth shut, but the man behind him dug a harsh finger into the stitches on the stump of his arm, causing him to cry out. The blonde man held Kaz’s mouth open with his fingers on his cheeks, careful not to get them anywhere near his teeth. Suddenly, there was a large piece of wood preventing Kaz’s teeth from snapping together. The man who stood behind him held it in place with one hand, caressing Kaz’s cheek and jaw with his other hand.

The blonde snapped a pair of gloves on and picked up Kaz’s old friend, a pair of pliers. These weren’t nearly as pointed as the ones used on his hand. They were fat and blunt on the end, and they were going into Kaz’s mouth. The man behind him held his head in place with the hand that’d been on his cheek. Kaz thought about fighting, but decided against it. What if his tongue were next on the chopping block? The pliers clamped down hard on one of the teeth sort of in the middle of his mouth. Not quite a molar, but not a front tooth. Kaz shut his eyes tight as the tooth was yanked out, letting out a garbled moan. 

This wasn’t nearly as bad as his fingernails. The man yanked out four more of his teeth, avoiding the ones in the front, for whatever reason. Kaz nearly sobbed with relief when the piece of wood holding his mouth open was pulled out, and he could spit the blood out onto the floor instead of choking on it. 

They pulled the bag back over his head, and brought him back into the handcuff room. Kaz didn’t mind all that much, at least it was familiar territory. He was still in this, he hadn’t talked. Kaz honestly wondered what they could do that was any worse. Ocelot was a fan of electrocution, maybe they’d zap him? Or maybe they’d inject him with something. Or. Kaz shuddered. They hadn’t ripped  _ all _ his teeth out, so he assumed at least his mouth would be safe. The men were smart enough to not stick their dicks into somewhere they’d be bitten off.

Kaz was right about his mouth being safe. The men didn’t bother using his mouth. They tore the bag off of his head and dragged him over to the bed, only a few feet away. They cuffed him to the footboard, which was made of cold metal. Kaz winced at the feeling, trying to adjust himself in the awkward and uncomfortable position, laying on his back with one arm chained a little above his head.

The men tore his pants off, and Kaz swallowed thickly. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut. He had to protect Snake. 

When the first one pushed into him, it hurt. Kaz wouldn’t lie to himself about that. It hurt. It wasn’t the worst he’d felt, by far, but it was constant and kept getting worse as the man fucked him. He’d only spat into Kaz before shoving himself in and beginning to fuck him. Kaz groaned softly, looking at the men surrounding him, and spotted the blonde man from earlier. Kaz gritted his teeth. 

By the time he was on the fifth man, he was sitting in a puddle of blood and cum. The blonde man was the last one, and Kaz was drifting in and out of consciousness. He was just as rough as the other men. Kaz had been mostly silent, only letting out the occasional groan, but as the man pushed down on Kaz’s stomach, right where the head of his cock was, Kaz let out a wholly embarrassing squeal.

The blonde laughed as he pulled out, and he dressed Kaz again, not bothering to clean him up at all. Kaz was back against the wall, with the sack over his head. A man came in once to give him water, laughing at the ruined state of his cum and piss stained pants. Kaz was shivering and itchy. He was drifting in and out almost all the time, now, even in spite of how uncomfortable he was in his disgusting clothes. He felt flies land on him every so often, and could have sworn there was a mouse crawling under his shirt at one point. 

When the bag was pulled off of his head that final time, Kaz wasn’t sure what else they could even do to him at that point.

“No more use for me, huh?”

A warm and a cold hand lifted his head and he opened his eyes. Great, now he was hallucinating as well. 

“Kaz, it’s me. I’m here to get you out.”

Kaz’s breath hitched. This was real. Snake uncuffed him from the pole. Snake gave him his glasses.

“What took you so long?”

Kaz could’ve cried.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood ;) yall know what to do
> 
> torture contains fingernail pulling, amputation, waterboarding, rape, teeth pulling


End file.
